Amaia Marian
About Amaia Amaia Marian is the daughter of Madam Maid Marian, who is a character from Robin Hood as well as a teacher in Ever After. She's a very gentle and generous character who enjoys spending time isolated from most of the world. Her antisocial attitude and mild vanity often get the best of her, making many at Ever After not know much about the lone girl, and often assume she's self-obsessed. Description Everyday Outfit Amaia wears a lavender dress with a golden leaf patterned skirt overlay. Her sleeves go up to her elbows and are made of the same material as the skirt overlay. Her boots look similar to combat boots, except that they are lavender and go knee high. Her red hair is pulled away from her freckled face in a braid. She always wears a lavender cloak because of her fear of the cold, as well as a green gem suspended on a silver chain, the gem being a slightly darker green than her eyes. (If you get the reference to the Disney Movie, you are awesome.) Legacy Day Outfit On her big Day, Amaia wore her mother's heirloom dress. The lavender dress trailed all the way to the ground, and it has pink sleeves that hung down and ended at her elbows. Her medieval belt was the same shade of pink as her sleeves and it laid across the front of her dress, ending mid-thigh. She wore a shimmering pink veil and a pink cloak, with her green-gem necklace and a small tiara. Attitude towards her Destiny Amaia does not want to embrace her royal destiny. She hates playing the "helpless maiden" and wants to rescue herself. When Raven rebelled, she was one of the few Royals who openly supported her decision, although the two were never close friends. Amaia goes to great lengths to NOT play the pretty maiden, such as practicing swordplay and hunting as much as she can. Special Skill Amaia has the skill to, just like her mother, be amazing at using any weapon she picks up. Archery, swordplay... you name it, she knows it. Weirdly enough, she is one of the only princesses who animals do not adore. Romance/Friendship Status Romance Status In her script, she is supposed to fall in love with Sparrow Hood, after he saves her from marrying a mean and powerful noble. Amaia makes an effort to not have any feelings for the other redhead, but she falls in love anyways, and is worried that this means she's following her destiny and can't avoid it. Friendship Status Amaia has very few friends because of her antisocialness. She doesn't have a roommate to become friends with, nor anyone she knew before coming to Ever After. She comes across two friends, both by accident, however, and Amaia is slowly knowing more people as time progresses. Her first friend, Ashlynn Ella, she quite rudely scared in the Enchanted Forest on one of her secret dates with Hunter. Ashlynn was worried that Amaia would tell, but the redhead swore to secrecy. The two began chatting in some of their classes, and both eventually grew to quite like the other's company. Amaia also became friends with Cerise Hood, once again obviously by mistake. The two also met in the Enchanted Forest, on a day when Cerise was running inhumanly fast throughout the woods. Cerise was extremely scared when she saw Amaia, but the girl managed to calm Cerise down and offer to go run with her. Although Amaia was not quite as good of a runner as Cerise, the two enjoyed the time they spent together and became good friends. \ Parentage__NOEDITSECTION__ Although in her mother's story it's stated that she falls in love with Robin Hood, this doesn't mean the two married. Marian had feelings for many others and married a different man, the Sheriff of Nottingham, who died during the Evil Queen's rampage, being trapped in Wonderland. Amaia and Sparrow have no family ties at all, for the good of the story. Amaia's mother does not pay attention to her daughter at all, partially because of her job at Ever After high and partially because she has her father's eyes, and she misses him too much. Amaia has never been close to anyone, thus adding to her isolation. Amaia does not remember her father at all, consequently she does not think she misses him. However, she envies people who have a father for a reason she doesn't understand. This reason is a quiet feeling that she wants to have a real family, not just a mother who doesn't talk to her at all. Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Characters